


ParadiseStuck

by Darklunac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feral Trolls, Xeno, terrible stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklunac/pseuds/Darklunac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls are now almost extinct and the few remaining ones are unable to breed without a mother grub which you failed to create. You are condescence and you’re going to change that. You gathered the remaining individuals of your species and managed to mix their genes with the DNA of mammalian and other earthlings. Their body overcame drastic changes but now, they will be able to breed with each other. You find it disgusting and revolting but at this point even that is a good solution. You also created a controlled environment for them to live in so your new pets won’t run away. They recently started to wake up and you have to send them all to the breeding zone safely so you’re supervising the procedure yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat vantas and you’re not feeling very good. You’re floating in something moist and slick around you and you feel like you’re floating in genetic material this is disgusting. You slowly open your eye but all you can see is darkness and some green glowing spots around you. There seem to be black spots in the center of those but your eyes are sore and you suppose you’re probably imagining things. You’re starting to panic slightly nonetheless… Especially when you start hearing people talking.

” One of them is waking up. Number 6. Everything is normal, he seems ready to go.”

” Perfect, put him under anesthesia and send him to the breeding zone.”

Your vision then quickly fades away.

When you wake up again, you feel even worse. Every single part of you feels sore and heavy and a little nauseous. You also feel different figure what it is yet. You find the courage to slowly open your sticky eyes and you look at the hand your head was resting on. I-it’S clawed? With long red claws? And your legs?? WHAT HAPPENNED TO YOUR LEGS AND FEETS?? WHY DOES THOSE LOOK LIKE IT BELONG TO A WOOFBEAST???AND IS THAT A TAIL??????!!!

”HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH”

——————————————————————————————————————————————-

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you’ve been in that new place for a few hours now. It is beautiful, with luxurious flora and it’s big you can’t see the other side. You found the area is surrounded by a large glass bubble though… You don’t understand what’s going on here and you’re trying to figure it out when you ear someone yelling almost loud enough to shatter that glass wall. It sounds like it’s.. Karkat? You rush in the direction of the noise as fast as you can, considering you have to deal with a whole new anatomy, and find him after a few minutes.

He’s sitting in the grass, still screaming and looking at his new body in consternation, kicking at his tail like it was a leech sticking to him. You reach around him from behind and hug him as thigh as you can. You feel relieved to finally have someone familiar with you. And you know he feel the same since as soon as he recognise you he turn around in your hold and hugs you back and you feels him relaxing slightly. As the panic leaves him he starts sobbing silently, is face buried in your hairs.

——————————————————————————————————————————————-

Your name is Sollux Captor and you have no idea where you are but you feel STUCK. You reach in front of you even though your every muscle hurts. Your fingers bumps against the glass and you realise your ACTUALY stuck. In a glass tube.

Blue and red sparks start crackling around you and you burst that stupid tube into pieces. You stay in place, floating with the help of your psyonics powers, as the slick liquid that was contained in the tube with you spills on the floor. This place is sinister. It’s dark and smells like medicines and chemistry.

Suddenly, you’re rolling on the ground. Your head hurts where it has just been hit and there’s a foot pushing down on your back to keep you down. Energy sparks started to crackle again around you but you feel a small sting on your backside and you’re promptly falling back asleep.

——————————————————————————————————————————————-

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you’re not quite smiling today. You have to admit you don’t hate to have dragon claws and tail. But being stuck behind a wall of glass in a place you don’t recognize with no way out kind of screw the fun. You’ve been following the said wall for a while now and still haven’t found any crack or hole. Nor have you reached your starting position back yet. This glass bubble seems to be huuuuge.

You stop. You’re getting tired of going nowhere. You stretch as tall as you can on your new hind legs and smell the horizon. It seems to be getting brighter out there. Maybe you should find a place to stay for the day.

Under a tree there is something that looks like a burrow. You walk in cautiously smelling and licking the dirt walls around you. You catch the faint taste of mint on them and it feels oddly familiar. Still on your guard, if not even more, you creep further in. After a few more seconds, you ear a scratch noise and before you can even locate where it’s coming from you’re pressed to the ground and your assaulter is giggling on your back.


	2. Chapter 2

”Nepeta!” you laugh, ”How did you get here?” You slide away from beneath her.

” I woke up here! I had plenty of time to look outside before the sunrise.”

”How does it look? Did you find any way out?”

”Nope but there’s a big lake north from here.”

”If we’re both here, I guess that would mean the other are too. ”

”Maybe karkitty will be here too!!” Nepeta squeals. She let herself fall on her side and stays there unmoving.

You cuddle in front of her and let yourself drift into sleep. Your smile is back, you found one of your friends and she’s safe. You let yourself drift into sleep. You’ll worry about the others tomorrow.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and yesterday morning you found one of your friend back so you feel better now but there’s still a couple of them you’re really worried about. Like Karkat. You think he’s probably not feeling the same about you but you’d still… like to find him. You also wonder where is your morail. You don’t miss him bossing you around but you still hope he’s safe.

The sun is set and Terezi is still sleeping next to you.

You cuddle behind her and nuzzle her hairs lightly. After a few minutes, you feel the pace of her breath change and she moves a little. On your side, you’re slowly drifting back into sleepiness. She rolls to face you and stretch, pressing herself against you and you cuddle closer as well and both of you stay silent and unmoving for a while.

You’re already slumbering when Terezi move again and slowly slide one of her legs between yours. You know what she wants, you’ve been doing that a few times before while Rping, and you complied. You split your thighs, leaving space for her and you put your hand on her hips and slowly move it to her bottom and back up.

Terezi briefly rubs herself on you before slowly sliding down and grabbing your thighs to push them apart. You let her do so without any resistance, you’re starting to like that, you’re even getting wet and your buldge is already a bit unsheated. Your breathing went heavy as you watch her crawl lower on you and when she licks your nook tentatively you can’t help bucking you hips slightly and letting a gasp out.

‘Mmmmh you taste like mint.” Terezi laugh. She says that every time but it still send a shiver along your spine each time.

Your bulge is now fully unseated and the other troll cautiously places it on your right hips and the way it’s squirming on the sensitive skin is delightful but it’s nothing compared to her tongue against your nook. You roll your hips as she eagerly sucks on you while you’re dripping more and more. She quickly flicks her tongue against the outside of your nook and you have to catch your bulge so it don’t flail all over Terezi’s face. You slowly palm yourself as pleasure is building up inside you. The other girl is now alternating between flicking her tongue, licking, sucking and lightly breathing against you and you’re getting closer and closer.

You’re now panting and gently bucking your hips when Terezi let out a low grunt against you which drag you over the edge. She licks eagerly at the flow of genetic material until you’re done and clean and then she immediatly gets up and without a word she walk out of the burrow. You hastily lick your bulge until it’s back in and run outside to retrieve Terezi and, hopefully, more of your friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you just woke up in what seems to be a lake. It looks pretty large, but on one side there's a glass wall preventing you from going any further. You woke up besides your morail but you figured it would be better to be somewhere else when he wakes up because it's going to be dramatic when he do so.

Your drifting around on the other side of the lake, you already found a few interesting places. The most beautiful one so far is for sure that one cave that you access underwater. There's actually a few of them around but that specific one feel especially peaceful. There's blueish quarts like stones on the rock wall that reflect their cold hue all over the cave.

But you favorite place was near the glass wall where the flora were getting more furnished. The access was underwater as well but the rocks forming the roof where full of small holes and dent, not big enough to allow someone to enter the cave but enough to let the light in. That strange formation made the cave filled with colorful aquatic plants and small fish. As you explore the cave, you notice many salamanders crawling around under some large ferns and you spend some times trying to catch one. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Vriska Serket and yesterday you woke up in a place you don't know and in a body that isn't yours. You can't exactly say you dislike your look change. You still have your wings, and tough your left eye is now working again you still have that robotic arm Equius made for you years ago. Your favorite parts are the tail and the brand new legs you've got. The tail has a blade like extremity and the legs made you faster and more agile after you got used to them.

Yesterday night, you had plenty of time to look for a hiding place and you ended up choosing a big tree growing near a lake. The sun has been set for a while now and you're looking around from your perch. You wonder if any other trolls are around but so far you haven't seen any sign of them.

You lay as comfortably as possible on the branch you're on. You'll have to fix this place and make it into a more suitable hive as soon as possible...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Eridan Amphora and after a few minutes of panic you're calming down. Nobody sees you right now anyway.

You float there in silence thinking about what you're going to do. You feel lonely here in this unknown place in an unknown body but you're used to loneliness. You listen to what's around you and by the vibrations you can tell there's some form of life in the water with you which mean you'll at least be able to feed. You try to swim and that long shark tail happens to be great to propel you in the water. You wander for a while trying to figure out where you are or to find anything interesting.

You pick up some vibrations nearby and follow them into an underwater tunnel that seems to lead into a cave. You're incredibly excited by what you see but you'd rater die than show it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You turn around to see what that sound was and you find Eridan staring at you from the cave entrance. He doesn't seem to be having a panic attack but he doesn't appear to be very happy neither.

\- Didn't you see me all alone, INCONSCIOUS, in the middle of the lake? I could have been KILLED left alone like that!

Honestly you were expecting this kind of reactions. You put on the most sorry face you can manage and swim toward him while he's still shouting and wrap your hands around his wrists. He instantly calms down to your touch and stops screaming.

You don't think she realise how you feel when she touches you. Or maybe she doesn't want to realise. When she touches you, you lose the ability to think straight, you can't even talk, you're unable to concentrate on anything.

She's talking to you, probably to calm you down, but you're not even hearing the words she's saying because you just brutally realised that you're completely naked and there's nothing to hide how you're ''feeling for her'' right now.

You tug shaply to free your wrists and swim away. You don't even give her an excuse, you're disgusted with yourself. She's probably feeling so guilty for something she didn't do, now... Wow you feel like such a douche, you can understand why she doesn't want to be your morail anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now I’m sorry for a few things. First, the only goal of this AU is smutt. I’ll try to develop it as much as possible because I like to but it’s still gonna be about smutt. Also, many of you already know that my native language is french and that I can still make mistakes in english. That’s especially true with verbs. I’ll use a corrector before publishing but I’m sorry for any mistakes I’ll make. Also there’s not going to me mpreg. It’s just not my thing :I


End file.
